Breakaway
by Element-alchemist1232
Summary: Chapter three is up lets have... ANOTHER PARTY! Any way for all who haven't already read this Robin says some nasty things to star so what does our red head do SHE LEAVES!So now that leaves Robin with demons that Starfire was taking for him. Demons that h
1. Breaking away

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Breaking away_**

Starfire sat up on the roof thinking about what had happened and the fact that no one listened to her it wasn't her fault that slade had obtained some new device that makes you freeze up. Is it? No it wasn't.

**Flash Back**

_Starfire MOVE!" robin yelled to her but she was frozen._

" _Starfire if you aren't going to act like your part of the team and if you don't stop slacking off then well have to put you off the team" Robin yelled at her later on the roof._

" _But robin I was-" She was cut off by Robin slapping her in the cheek hard._

" _I don't want to hear your excuses you worthless piece of trash. We don't need you ! So why don't you just pack up and leave." Robin Yelled then Stomped off the roof._ _Leaving a extremely confused Starfire. On the roof to cry._

**End Flash Back.**

Starfire brought her hand up to her cheek and it still burned were he had hit her. A whole new amount of tears. " Fine Robin I will leave I'm sure you'll be happy with my leavings as well."

At that moment she flew off the roof and into her room. She kissed Silky good bye. Then She Destroyed all the pictures of her and her friends . All of them were ripped to shreds. As of now she knew she could trust no one and have no friends. She would rather be lonely forever than go through the amount of pain she was feeling now. She only brought two things with her on her leavings. A portable C.D. Player, and a C.D. that had only one song on it. Breakaway.

And With that Starfire left the Tower through her window and quietly said good bye to the life she once lived. The one were she thought she had friends . She only wrote two letters to her friends but she thought that no one would ever read them. Mainly because she thought no one would ever come near her to see if she was in any pain just to tell her about a mission . And when she didn't come out they would just think she was doing the slacking off again. She left without a single regret . And was listening to the song that described her life . Breakaway.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

_Chorus_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a changeAnd breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


	2. To late for sorry

Chapter two .

I wanted to say I'm sorry.

Robin woke up instantly almost the moment he heard Starfire's window close. He went to her room to see if she was okay.

Robin felt really bad about hitting her and telling her such awful things but before he even opened the door . He came up to the door and knocked twice. Nothing. " Star I could understand if your mad at me but I was just so angry. Sorry for hitting you and telling you such awful things. I never even heard what you were trying to tell me. So I'm sorry again." Robin said sadly. Then he heard nothing again. So he suspected she was asleep. Then he looked down in defeat and was terrified by what he saw. A letter.

_Dear .. Titans_

_I'm sorry my slacking has caused so much trouble so I left I know now that I really never had friends so I felt my presence was not needed. I mean Robin told me so as well. He's also the one who told me to leave. I left everything besides the song that describes my life. And A C.D. player but do not worry It was not from the Titan supplies it was from my own money so I did not steal anything. For you see I quit. There I said it mainly cause no one will ever read this letter. I know because of the fact no one gives a care about me. So I'm leaving. Good bye. Titans._

_Forever_

_-your now x. Friend Starfire. _

_P.S. Do not bother looking for me I will not come back. Even if you do find me._

Robin set down the letter and ran into and Was shocked with what he saw. All the pictures of him and the rest of the team had been totally shredded. He was almost at tears when he found the second letter.

_Wow you actually were concerned wit the letter inside. Well goody for you. As I said I'm never coming back. I tried to tell you but you didn't listen. _

"Starfire no" Robin fell to the ground and softly sobbed. 'how could I have been so cruel to her. I should have listened. This is almost identical of what happened to Terra. But terra was Corrupt. Star wouldn't. would she?' Robin thought sadly. Then a picture of Starfire alive and then one where she was stone like Terra.

Robin ran up to the roof to see if she was still there. All he saw was something that hurt him so much. He felt like his heart was being destroyed. It was a picture of him and Starfire. And it was torn to shreds. Well she ripped it in half and then took her side of the picture and kept it. then robins was destroyed. he had the same one in his room. and it was his favorite memory too.

Starfire had left. And had no intention of coming back.

**Thank you my reveiwers!**

**Ldy-FloR: Thanks i cried while i wrote this... I cried and punched the computer so hard i hurt my hand. bad. I think i broke it... ow... oh shit oh.THANKS !**

**Solo Dancer: Thanks! Like I said before I punched the screen ... Oh and i just saw Robins face and boy it was not pretty what i did... I do think i broke my hand i can't feel it .. AH why hasn't anyone called a docter yet!**


	3. Training , and tears

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Training and finding out_**

Starfire went to Tameran just mearly to gather some clothing. She decided to make a quick visit to earth. Just so she could pick up some of the things she saw she had much money from being a Titan. She would just be getting lots of Blue Jeans and T shirts she's basically just shop at the Gap.

4 Long hours later.

Starfire was in A pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue t shirt. that said Star across it.

She had her hair out. so she left Earth. but she knew that she would be coming back. for she needed revenge for Robin Calling her useless. ' we shall see who is useless when I am beating your butt .Robin how I hate you' She thought this as she flew up with a large bag that had all the cloths she had acquired while shopping. She went to the Gap, and old navy just for variety.

Stars first stop was on a peaceful planet where she would learn many techniques for battling with her starbolts.

**_5 months later._**

Starfire had trained with all the masters with her Starbolts she learned so many skills and practiced so hard that she beat all of them in a battle in the end of her training she couldn't believe how much stronger she had become as well. She would show Robin she would show him that she was useful and when he asked her to be apart of the team again she'd leave and fight crime in the Galaxy not just one silly planet. So she went to the next place on her training course.

A planet that where she would learn how to use her physical strength. She found the perfect person to train with. For she found out that the great master Robin constantly talked about was actually a Alien from this planet. ' if I beat her I'll be better than Robin he told me that he had never actually beaten her.' Robin only had a few weeks with the grand master. but starfire had months. And after learning much and working for endless hours . she had beaten the Grand master. but she lost much strength during the battle so she had to spend a extra week to regain her strength.

" Thank you Master" Starfire bent down in a honorable way towards her teacher.

" You have earned your power young one. now tell me why are you on this quest. I know who you are . one of my students Robin as you called him described all of you to me. he even had a picture of you. He told me all about you and his other friends young Starfire."

The grand master said calmly .

" my name is Koriand'r but Robin said it was too hard to remember so he gave me the nickname Starfire. I would have liked to be called Kori better. as you called me during our training master. and I have left because of the fact that Robin is not my friend. I never was.

and unfortunately I found out the hard way. I've never had a friend so I guess when I was with them I felt as though I had some . But I found out when I had no energy left and Slade our arch enemy used a device that made me freeze up on me. and every one left me. all alone again. So that leads me to think I never had a friend especially not them." Starfire stated in a calm collect. yet some what hurt voice.

" ahh so your.. X friends betrayed you and now you can no longer be friends. I see think about this young one. what if your friends thought that you were betraying them. I seem to remember another titan doing the same thing." she stated and with that Starfire flew of thinking about what the master had said.

**_With the Titans while that all happened_**

" Yo Robin wake up Star please she's sleeping in." Beast boy said Kind of afraid to go see his Tameranian friend because of what had happened the day before. ' I should have at least tried to listen to Starfire I mean Slade could have done something to her. and oh man do I feel guilty about her Crying for so many hours on the roof.

" Stars not in her room" Raven said running into the room

" she's not on the roof either" Cyborg said walking in

" But I her communicator is still on and it says she's in her room" Cyborg stated looking at his thing on his wrist.

" Stars not even on this planet guys" Robin said walking in finally after crying all night . he cried himself to sleep. He walked up to Raven and gave her the note.

" What is this?" Raven then read the note along with Cyborg, and beast boy.

Raven Started Crying because star had been a true blue friend to her when she was in her times of need . And Raven wasn't.

Beast Boy went to comfort Raven . But he started crying too . Star had been a sister to him always caring and forgiving and when she makes a mistake did he forgive her no.

Cyborg was pretty darn Close to tears. Starfire always excepted him for the way he was for every flaw he had. Then when he finds her flaws does he except them no.

Robin was far past tears he was so depressed he couldn't imagine a life without her . When Robin was in trouble who pulled him out ? Star . When he was depressed who helped him find a smile? Star and he didn't do anything for her.

" Titans We have to find Starfire and we will bring her home. Because we'll tell her just how sorry we are. " Robin said firmly

" Dude were will we start she could be any were in the universe right now!" Beast boy asked loudly. Well lets start with Starfire's home planet Tameran.


	4. Making and losing friends

Chapter 4

A new friend.

Starfire Flew to the next planet one were she could obtain physical strength and power that only gods should have Saiyans.

Saiyans had just rebuilt their planet. This time it was a peaceful planet filled with peace loving people. But when their planet was in trouble they would fight back but only then would they fight. Not during a time of peace would they start a war. Never. So Kori went to this planet hoping to learn some techniques from the Saiyans. They were quite knowledgable people.

Starfire landed on the planet and decided to look for a place to stay . But while she was gazing at the stars when she accidently bumped into someone and fell over .

" So sorry I was not paying attention I did not mean to bump into you!" Starfire said politely .

" No it's my fault but I like the way you worded that... Hi my name is Angela whats yours?"

" My name is St- I mean Koriand'r but you can call me Kori." Kori said almost using her old name.

" Oh hi... Why are you on this planet on this day?" Angela asked with a sort of southern acent.

" I want to learn how to use some of the Saiyan ability. Tameranians and Saiyans are both able to do them I've heard. But my people don't like your people that much . But I don't really care ." Kori said as politly as she could.

" Why do you want to get stronger?" Angela asked in a confused voice

" Simple I want to prove one of my no longer friend wrong . He told me I was worthless. And I got angry so I left." kori said in a sad yet angry voice.

" So revenge is your reason?... Sounds good enough to me I'll Train you!" Angela Said with so much joy in her voice it reminded Starfire of herself before the incident.

"So are we friends?" Angela asked putting her hand out as if to shake Kori's.

Kori thought about the people who she use to think to be her friends. How she had been so tortured but she had felt as though she had to be happy to make her friends happy. But Angela didn't seem to need the enthusiasm so Kori could finally be herself. She didn't have to act happy just to keep her friends thinking that Everything was okay. She was Free.

" Friends" And with that Kori made what she thought and will soon found out is her first friend.

That night her and Angela went over to Angela's house which was a pig pen but within four hours of kori had completely cleaned it up. Then they went up to the bed room and talked. They talked about their pasts. Angela was surprised to hear that she was the Koriand'r that the universe talked about for many years when she well did something she shouldn't have. And how she was so tortured by the Psions.

And Kori learned about Angela's Great grand father Goku who was the kindest king Saiya ever had. He was still alive. Of course when he came to throne he was very young. No I mean like TEN!

Kori had never been so happy in her life she was really free to talk about her past . Back with the Titans none of them knew none of them were outside of earth during the years that koriand'r of Tameran was talked about so they didn't know about it. Even though her and Raven had talked about each others pasts for a while Starfire never told the true orgins of her starbolts .

The next day Kori got to training she learned three moves that day. One was how to power up. The next was how to do a skill that was very hard. Instant Transmission It took Kori many many tries to get it right and when she did it right she got doughnuts one of the many delacacys that Angela's Great grandfather had brought over from Earth the place were he lived most of his life .

Then They took a break and ate tons of food. Angela even tried some Tameranian food and liked it .

Then she learned a technique that would prove to be most handy. Solar Flare .

Angela taught her something else proper language. She was getting really good at it. She didn't say things like . Friend angela anymore. or I would like to initiate a group hug. She was speaking properly. Like Hi Angela what's up? and GROUP HUG!

They spent the whole day Training, eating , lounging , and talking.

But Kori did not know was that Two people were trying to find her. One wanted her to come home and wanted to apologize to her. The other wanted the power he had saw her gain during her months of training and trust me he didn't want to save anything he wanted to destroy .

This mans name is one that haunts All titans night mares. Slade.


	5. Lost and Tortured souls

Chapter 5

Lost and Tortured souls.

The Titans had gone to Tameran to find that surely wasn't there and that she had defiantly told Galfore all about the incident. And trust me when anger a Kanorfka who takes his job to protect and guide his or her Bumgorf seriously you do not want to get any were near them.

The Titans made it off of Tameran but left Robin wondering why he didn't use Starbolts to hit them while they were flying away.

All they found out on the Location of Starfire was that she was on a planet who's coordinates are 34030 degrees latitude and 12453354 degrees longitude.

They found a planet full of people who were Martial arts experts. They talked to master after master and found that they had all seen the girl but did not train her . But the Grand master did.

When they got to were she lived they found out the same thing starfire had many many months ago that the Grand master that robin had trained with had also .

But what Robin Didn't know was that though he had trained with the Grand Master he had never beaten her. Starfire had.

" ahh I see it is the Teen Titans . I'm guessing you came here looking for your friend Koriand'r" The grand master said with a hint of anger in her voice remembering the Tameranians words .

"Grand master? Why are you here? And who is this Koriand'r person we're looking for starfire!" Robin said while bowing in a polite way to his old mentor.

"She must have changed the names for you . I'll give you a hint. Komand'r is her sisters name but you may know her as Blackfire." She said with little bit more than a hint of anger in her voice.

" THAT'S STARFIRE! Why did you call her Koriand'r?" Robin asked with much confusion.

" THAT'S HER NAMES NUMSKULL!" The grand master yelled from anger that he didn't know her real name . And that he changed it to Starfire .

" How did she get the names Starfire out of Koriand'r?" Beast boy asked with a even more confused face.

" She didn't get that name Robin made it up for her. Just because her name was too hard to remember. YOU COULD HAVE JUST CALLED HER KORI! She actually likes that name."

The grandmaster said getting more angry with each sentence . They were suppose to be her friends and they didn't know a single thing about the real her. They just thought she could be happy all the time and that she was happy with everything. That her life and past were happy little did they know the torture that had consumed her. And The grand master still held dearly the poem that she had written during her stay she had forgotten it when she left.

It's words were filed with sadness and remembrance of her so called friends and her past.

" Ha and you called yourself her friends ! You don't even know who she really is. You don't know what she had to do to get those starbolts you think is a tameranian gift . You don't know why her sister was ruling tameran and her parents weren't you don't even know why she wears that band on her arm . And let me tell you it's not jewelry . It's a symbol of what she sacrificed for the universes freedom. A symbol that all who know her and her sister's story will always remember." The Grand master yelled.

The Titans were shocked to hear what had actually happened. Raven most of all.

She had known that Starfire ... Kori had been hiding something but she could never break into that part of her mind. She had no idea that the girl had been so haunted.

"Master what did happen to St-I mean Kori?" Robin asked with much concern in his voice

" It is not my story to tell but I will tell you what the universe knows. Only Kori knows the whole thing." The grand master stated then added " Be aware what you hear might make you feel sick to your stomach. And might make you feel horrible inside. " She stated with not the slightest sign of happiness on her face.

Robin looked at his team to make sure they were ready. They all nodded " We are prepared to find out." Robin stated with a hint of excitement in his voice. He had always wanted to know about Starfire's past . But whenever he brought up the subject she would change it. And he didn't feel like pushing the subject until now.

" Long ago when all of you were young. The planet Tameran was attacked by a race called the Psions . They overthrew Tameranian government . The tameranians and the Psions struck a bargain . This bargain did not seem that big to the people of Tameran . They did not know at the time what it was. The Psions asked for two Tamerans. Starfire/Koriand'r and Blackfire / Komand'r were the princesses they had to do anything to help their planet. So they were offered as the two sacrifices. The minute they were traded. Two Psion soldiers attacked and Killed the King and Queen. Unfortunately Starfire was in the room at the time. She witnessed her own parents murder. Everyone thought she would go insane because they saw her and threw her into her own parents blood. But she remained Sane . She only once came close. Starfire had a younger brother. Ryand'r and he ran when the Psions came. Well I will tell you later what happened to him after young Kori found him." The grandmaster stopped to take in a deep breath. And It gave the Titans to start to get ready already stunned by Starfire's past they were ready for anything now. Or so they thought.

" Are you sure you wish to continue?" The grand master asked calmingly.

Robin once again looked for his teams approval. It was not as quick as the first time but everyone nodded their head yes.

" Okay then I shall continue on. Kori and Koma were taken to the home planet of the Psions.

There they were treated like slaves. They were whipped every day. And then a new idea for power arose. And they needed to test it on a guneia pig or two. They cut open Koma and Kori's arms . And put in the power. It burned their souls and they cried out in pain. But no one helped them. I have always wondered which had hurt worse . The fact that they knew no one would come to their rescue to save them or the physical pain itself. Then they gave Kori and Koma one day off. They had collars around their necks so if they even tried to fly they would be painfully reminded of their slavery. They were out in a field when they found him they found their younger brother. Ryand'r he had been hit with a device that turned you into stone. This also was irreversible. So now Kori had lost her parents, and brother. She couldn't take it anymore . She went on a rampage the collar broke off of her and all the other slaves. But starfire's rampage didn't just destroy collars it destroyed the planet. She was so angered by her little brother's death. The main reason was Ryand'r was only 4 minutes younger than her they were twins. And now his body lies on his favorite moon. Starfire made sure of it. She buried him on the Tameranian moon that represents peace and love." And with that The grand master had finished her story.

All of the Titans were in awe they never thought that Kori had been so tortured she always seemed to be happy. But what else had the grand master said. The fact that she felt that she had to act happy. To keep the team going. To keep that smile on her face .

" Why didn't she tell us?" Robin asked almost crying.

" She felt that such simple matters should be left alone. The effects of her twins death haven't worn off yet. She joined the Titans because the leader of that planet was on Earth. Robin you know him all too well. She knew him as Rodnerak. In tameranian meaning Torturer. But on this planet he is known as . Slade." The grand master said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Slade is the person who tortured her?" Robin yelled then remembering all the times he had told Starfire she didn't understand why Slade had to be brought down. All the times he yelled at her because he thought she didn't understand all the hurt slade had caused all the lives he'd destroyed when in reality he had killed her people, Killed her mother and father in front of her, made her soak in her parent's blood, tortured her, killed her brother , and worst of all forced her to feel the worst feeling ever felt Hate . Not the hate were you say I hate you to someone. The hate were you burn with the desire to kill . The fires of hell power you when you feel the rage of hate.

" Koriand'r is a lost and tortured soul who just seeks a land of peace and love like the one her family found. But she doesn't want to die she wants to find paradise. She wrote it on this peace of paper except in more beautiful words that describe her hurt her pain her suffering." The grand master said while reading the poem silently in her head.

False Smiles

I put a smile on this face

everyone thinks it's real

Everyone that lives in this place

They don't see my horror.

They don't have the memories

of torture

They don't feel the hurt

of my burns

They see a girl who's carefree

And careless

But when I look into the mirror

I see torture awaiting me.

I thought I found love

But it wasn't real

I only found hate

In this place.

I pray for a world of true peace

A world were no one holds a gun

A world were I can tell them about my past and live on.

A world were hell doesn't exist and only heaven awaits

In this world of sensational dreams.

There are three places to go

To torture with the devil

To life again with god

or to roam the Eternal blue sky.

The heavy hearted meet the devil

The kind hearted meet god

The dreamers will meet no one

but will fly on.

She almost cried because it was so true. So very true. Starfire had a good heart but was a dreamer she shouldn't have experienced hell. She should have experienced the glorious blue sky that awaited her. Or the bountiful gates of heaven.

" May I see that please?" Raven asked politely.

After reading it over she was impressed . The poetry was so true and so correct. She suddenly wondered who had written it.

" who wrote this piece of literature?" Raven asked as polite as possible.

" Starfire she was expressing her feelings after a long day of training. Or after the time she beat me. Or maybe it was on- "WHAT?" The grand master had been interrupted by Robin's yell.

" Grand master no offense but STARFIRE BEAT YOU?" Robin yelled knowing full well that he had never beaten the Grandmaster. Ever!

" Yes young one she beat me." She said with some happiness in her voice because the fact was she was quite angered at him now seeing him bewildered from the fact that she had accomplished something in martial arts he hadn't .

" She must have used her starbolts that's the only way she could have beaten you!" Robin yelled instantly regretting what he had said . The grand master's face became Angered if you looked hard enough you could see just how much hatred she had at that moment her eyes Showed the burning fires of the devils lair.

" You . You and your inability to see potential caused all of this. You and your hurtful words. You and everything you stand for caused this girl to leave home on this quest. If you expect me to help someone like you then you are horribly mistaken . Kori left because she was deeply hurt.

She left to show you all she could win against you in a battle. She beat me without flight, starbolts, or tameranian strength. She beat me with her martial arts and nothing else. She beat me with cunning moves that would easily out match you. When I trained you I had to yell at you to wake up. When starfire trained I had to yell at her to stop. She worked a million times harder than you did robin. No billions of times harder than you did." and with that the Grand master retreated into her home . With only a few words.

" The Trees do have ears . And they see things too through Emerald eyes." And with that she left

I'm so happy ! another chappie whooo ... Sorry i had a spaz.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVEIWING! I appreciate it... cries THANK YOU !

the next chappie was fun to


End file.
